


FUNdies

by makapedia



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, NOT SO MUCH FUN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makapedia/pseuds/makapedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foreplay was probably supposed to be sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FUNdies

Fundies were not as fun as Soul had originally thought. **  
**

In theory, they were great – underwear made for two! Half of the fun was supposedly getting into the garment and Soul had been confident that the claim would be true; how could it not be fun? It was a chance to get up close and personal (and naked) with his favorite meister. Even if his partner was feeling unusually coy, she’d still be stuck against him, hips mashed against his and her warmest and softest parts pressed against him. It was win/win. How could it go wrong?

In practice, they were not so great. Soul wobbled on his feet and attempted to brace himself by clamping his hands onto Maka’s shoulders. He was too tall to stand shoulder to shoulder with her – his most recent growth spurt had shot him up a good few inches and now stood a good deal taller than his meister. Maka’s hips were tiny and slender and fit the garment correctly – which meant they were about three sizes too small for him.

It was uncomfortable. It was silly. What even was the point of wearing them if he couldn’t enjoy them? It was a hassle to balance with Maka and not topple on top of her and crush her with his weight.

It was impossible to keep a straight face when she was laughing her ass off. It was  _hard_  – no pun intended – to keep himself from grinding against her while she convulsed with laughter; her face was pink and she laughed so hard that no sound came out. She was a mess of quaking shoulders and knobby knees.

“Maka,  _Makaaa_ ,” he choked, tightening his grasp on her shoulders and teetering dangerously close to the edge of her bed. “Could you –  _would you stop wiggling for like three seconds?_ ”

She shook her head and wheezed; he wasn’t sure if he was more concerned over her catching her breath or her knocking them both over and him accidentally knocking her out.

They were about to go down like a game of Jenga and she couldn’t stop laughing. He might’ve been trapped in a pair of undergarments with her but he still tried to remain as chaste as possible – but there were perky breasts smooshed against his chest and he was not  _entirely_  immune to the sensation; he might’ve been over Blair’s _flirtations_  and tendency to smash his face into her cleavage, but Maka’s funsized tits and subtle bites of her lip got him going faster than he cared to admit.

He tried to remind himself that yes, she was his girlfriend and yes, the entire reason they’d gotten into this mess was because they were trying different foreplay options, but it didn’t feel right to be erect while Maka couldn’t breathe properly. Willing his penis to sit still and be quiet didn’t do anything; it didn’t matter that she was smiling and laughing – he needed her to be able to form a coherent sentence before he wanted her to feel anything rigid and throbbing press up against her.

Fundies were  _definitely_  not great in practice.

“Okay. Okay, calm down.  _Breathe_.”

She panted. Tears streamed down her face. “You – we look… so stupid! So stupid! _They’re so tight on you!_ ”

Heat flooded his face. “Shut up.”

“But…  _but_ …!! Pfft– Soul,  _SoUL_ –”

He tried to press his forehead against hers and even out her shaking, but she clanked forward and knocked heads against him instead. He howled, lost his footing, and then they went tumbling over and crumpled onto her bed in a mess of limbs and too-small underwear.

Elbows clattered and his forearm pressed into her shoulder uncomfortably. She gave a little puff of breath and then inhaled deeply, soothingly, and he scrambled as best he could to move his weight off of her, transform a scythe finger and free them of their restraints.

When he finally chiselled his way through the elastic waistband and felt the fabric go slack between them, he wiggled his hips and yanked himself off of her. He chuffed when Maka giggled at him, green eyes narrowed down at his groin and his obvious arousal. There was nothing sexy about the way he shoved himself free and toppled down beside her. He hoped there was something at least _a little_ sexy about the way he turned and pressed himself against the flush of her hip.

There were _several_ somethings  _entirely_ sexy about the way Maka wiggled out of her half. The garment was ripped and discarded, but her tight frame slithered and shimmied in ways that had him staring and admiring the shape of her hips and everything about those godsends she called legs.

She giggled again and he drew his glance back up to her face. There was endearing pinkness looming over the ridge of her nose and the apples of her cheeks. He grinned.

“I don’t think that was very hot,” he said conversationally. His thumb had found her hipbone and rubbed small circles, appreciative shapes into her skin and he watched her color further. “I kinda want to take a nap and forget that ever happened.”

Slim fingers flicked his nose playfully, and before he had the chance to mock bite at her, she rolled herself over and nestled her face into the crook of his neck. Her legs coiled themselves around his and he had no complaints – he circled his arms around the small of her waist and tugged her closer against him instead. While the garment might’ve forced them close together, he definitely prefered holding her himself and feeling the skin of her lower back and waist; she was all heated breaths and warm chin kisses – nothing that made him wonder if he’d ever be able to unglue fabric from his ass again or if he’d be doomed to the world’s most catastrophic wedgie.

Maka gave a soft hum and slid her hands down to cup said ass. He most certainly did  _not_  gasp. “But it was fun, Soul.”

“You are batshit.”

“ _Boooo,_ ” she whined playfully before kissing his nose. “Killjoy.”


End file.
